Broken Hearts and Broken Friendships
17 year-old Phineas is sitting in his bed, on the most perfect snow day ever. Just sitting there. Staring, out the window. Watching the snowflakes gracfully fall onto the ice-cold ground. Normally, he would probably be outside enjoying this one peace filled day. But he didnt want to ruin the beautiful white glory on the earth's floor, "Phineas?" Ferb asked. "Is something wrong?" Phineas look at him, "No" he sighed, turning his head back to the window. "Im 100% sure that, that's not true Phineas" Ferb frowned. Phineas sighed again. Phineas' 2nd best friend Isabella, Izze for short, has always liked him. Phineas has never noticed it. Being oblivious as he is, he starts to notice it now. On the other hand, Ferb has always known this. All of Phineas' friends has known. But not him, not until now. While Phineas thought of this, Ferb was already sitting next to him. "Ferb" he gloomily projected, "I feel that there is something hidden from me" He continued "That everyone has known, for a long time." Ferb was staring at him, questioning his reply. "Like...." The British boy insisted. "Im not sure" Phineas lied. "But." Ferb looked at him. "But what, Phineas. I can help you." Ferb at this point was conserned. "I think it has to do something with Isabella." Phineas said., "I've seen her in a bad mood, but never around me." he continued, "Its driving me mad, because I dont know what to think, or say, or do." he kept going, "I thought I just needed to think about it, Thats why I'm just looking out the window..." "Ok, anything else?" Ferb asked his hopeless brother. Phineas sighed at the question. "I dont know yet, I need to keep thinking." Phineas said with a yawn, for it was 6AM, and Phineas woke up to think. "I'll tell you if I come up with something." With this said, Ferb got up. Knowing if he was there, he would be a distraction. With that thought, he left the room. He got out his cell phone. "OMG! Your not going to beileve this!!!" He texted to his friends Buford, Baljeet and Emily. All three of them texted back a simple, WHAT!?!. "It's Phineas ;)" He texted, not wanting to spoil it all in one message. All of them texted different things Emily's said. "WHAT!?!..." Buford texted "Oh lord, what now?" Baljeet texted a simple plain, ":D" Ferbs text was a cliffhanger for all. Ferb decided to tell em'. "Phineas is in his room, right now, thinking about Isabella. ;D he is noticing the way she acts and talks to him" Ferb was sure he would get, almost, the same replys from all. But surprisingly he got totally differnt answers. Buford's said. "Your playing with me aren't you?" Emily's said, "OMG NO, FREAKING, WAY!!!! :D" Baljeet's said, "Whoa, I really wasn't expecting that." "Do you guys wanna four-way Skype?" He finally asked. All of them gave him a, YES, so he got his laptop and logged on. Category:Fanon Works